


When the times come

by DraculaN666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Ooc porquenadiedeberíadejarmeescribir, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Eddie quería contestarle algo, hacer un nuevo amigo. Pero lo único que salió de su boca cuando la abrió fue un grito ahogado que retumbo en todo el parque. Su antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a quemarle como si miles de agujas se estuvieran clavando ahí. Dolía, dolía como nunca nada le había dolido.No lo supo hasta mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después, pero ese fue el día que conoció a su alma gemela.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tarde, porque soy fracaso como persona, y en partes, porque si una va a fracasar, lo hará bien.
> 
> Perdón por estar vida.
> 
> Para Kain por el intercambio de Navidad Reddie -JAAAA-
> 
> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Serán tres capítulos -ajáaaaaaa- y ya estoy terminando el segundo y replanteandome estar viva porque quién sabe qué pase con el tercero.
> 
> *SendHelp*

**1**

Sucedió cuando Eddie tenía cuatro años. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de su padre y, aunque aún era muy joven, Eddie entendía que algo estaba sucediendo con su madre. Parecía tener sus ojos siempre sobre su persona, siempre atenta a cualquier movimiento que su hijo diera para estar ahí inmediatamente si llegara a pasar algo. Para llegar a estar, aunque no pasara nada malo realmente. En ese momento no sabría explicarlo claramente, pero era como si su madre lentamente estuviera tejiendo unos grilletes en su persona para encadenarlo totalmente a ella.

Las tardes tranquilas en el parque se había esfumado, cada vez era más difícil convencerla de que le llevara a jugar, aunque fuera un rato. Primero le prohibió totalmente subirse a los juegos, alegando que podía caerse y romperse algo de su frágil cuerpo.

—¡Eres muy frágil, Eddie! —Alegaba la mujer si él intentaba contradecirle en algo.

Poco a poco se iba dando por vencido. No más caja de arena, no más juegos con pelota con los niños del parque, y antes de darse cuenta, no más niños a menos que fuera en la escuela y bajo la supervisión de un adulto. Poco sabía Eddie de la paranoia que la muerte de su padre había despertado en su madre. Pero era un niño de cuatro años, no le interesaba entender las paranoias de su madre, le interesaba jugar.

La tarde era soleada. Eddie se balanceaba lentamente en el columpio en el que estaba sentado. Era de lo poco que aun podía hacer sino intentaba ir demasiado alto, lo cual le quitaba totalmente la gracia al asunto. Su madre estaba sentada en una banca muy cerca de él, con sus ojos como águila mirándole fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos. Eddie sentía la picazón de su mirada en la nuca y la odiaba todo lo que un niño de cuatro años puede realmente odiar algo. El sentimiento de culpa, por supuesto, aún no llegaba. Sabía que en el fondo ese pensamiento de odio estaba mal, pero pasarían un par de años más antes de que lo entendiera del todo.

Agradecía un poco que el cielo estuviera nublado, pero sin amenazas de lluvia. Bajo el sol o bajo la lluvia su madre le mantenía bajo llave en la casa, alegando que su frágil piel podía sufrir algún desperfecto o que sus pulmones colapsarían por el agua. Lo cual no tenía sentido. Eddie se baña todas las noches con mucha agua y sus pulmones están perfectamente bien.

—Es diferente —era la respuesta de su madre, aunque no le explicaba exactamente en qué era diferente.

Continuó con su lento balanceo, la cabeza gacha pensando en que lo mejor sería ir a casa a ver algo de televisión. Por lo menos Sonia aún le permitía eso con total libertad.

Un par de pies apareciendo frente a él le hicieron distraerse de sus pensamientos por un momento. Levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos más grande que había visto en su vida. El niño llevaba un par de lentes que, aunque no lo sabía con certeza, hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes de lo normal. Era mucho más alto que Eddie, lo cual no es difícil porque siempre ha sido un chico pequeño, pero parecía de su edad. El cabello negro y lleno de rizos rebeldes contrastaban con el pálido de su piel. Le dedicaba a Eddie una sonrisa muy bonita, grande y llena de dientes, aunque le faltaba uno frontal que le agregaba algo de ternura.

Era muy…

—Eres muy, muy bonito —exclamo el niño frente a él, los ojos enormes e iluminados detrás de los cristales.

Eddie quería contestarle algo, hacer un nuevo amigo. Pero lo único que salió de su boca cuando la abrió fue un grito ahogado que retumbo en todo el parque. Su antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a quemarle como si miles de agujas se estuvieran clavando ahí. Dolía, dolía como nunca nada le había dolido a Eddie. Dolía casi tanto como ya no tener a su padre con él y tener que estar a solas con las paranoias de su madre.

El rugido de Sonia hizo eco con el grito de su hijo. Se abalanzo tan rápido como su rechoncho cuerpo le permitía. Entre la bruma de dolor y lágrimas Eddie vio al otro niño retroceder, con cara de espanto.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mi hijo, monstruo! ¿Quieres matarlo? ¿Eso quieres? —el dolor de Eddie incremento cuando su madre le aló del brazo izquierdo, intentando alejarle del otro niño, el cual parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¡Aléjate, aléjate! —continuaba Sonia, aunque era ella quien se alejaba del chico, siempre jalando a Eddie sin inmutarse por su dolor.

Eddie no lo supo hasta mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo después, pero ese día conoció a su alma gemela.

**2**

Los días después de eso fueron horribles. Principalmente porque no pudo salir de su casa durante el mes que restaba de vacaciones de verano. Su madre le tuvo encerrado todo ese tiempo, “curando la herida de su brazo”. Eddie no es tonto, sabe que ahí no hay herida, sino un montón de letras que no puede leer bien porque aún no aprende bien cómo.

Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello en años posteriores, demasiado ocupado en ser frágil y débil como su madre tanto se empeñaba en recordarle. Cuando miraba melancólicamente hacia esas palabras, Sonia se encargaba de recordarle que había sido una persona que le abandonó y no volvería nunca.

Eddie, por supuesto, le creía. No recordaba bien cómo recibió las palabras en su brazo, y aunque eran inocentes y alentadoras, nunca volvió a ver a ese niño de lentes con tanto aumento que agrandaban sus ojos de forma imposible.

Pero nunca hizo el buscar a su alma gemela una prioridad en su vida. Sabía el concepto básico. El día que encuentras a tu alma gemela, las primeras palabras que se dicen son las que quedarán marcadas de por vida en sus pieles. Pero Eddie estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con su madre y su propia existencia como para pensar en algo más. Lidiar con el acoso escolar por el trato “especial” que recibía de los maestros al ser asmático y poder saltarse la clase de deportes, aunque lo que más quería en la vida Eddie era correr junto a los demás, sentirse libre de las ataduras de su madre, que día con día pesaban mucho más. Y la odiaba, la odiaba como no creía que alguien fuera capaz de odiar a su madre, lo cual al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable y era lo que le llevaba a siempre darle la razón, a seguir todas y cada una de sus órdenes porque se consideraba un mal hijo que merecía todo eso por sus pensamientos.

Con todo lo que tenía que cargar, no podía darse el lujo de soñar y fantasear con volver a encontrar a aquel niño que poco a poco se borraba de su memoria. Era tonto. Más que dedicar su vida a encontrar su otra mitad, Eddie necesitaba, con urgencia, encontrarse a sí mismo en el camino.

Se rebelaba poco contra su madre, pero lo hacía. Primero fue aferrarse a que Bill era su mejor amigo y ella no podía ir en contra de eso no importaba lo mucho que insistiera en que era una mala compañía y que no le haría nada bien juntarse con un tartamudo. Eddie odiaba que su madre hiciera hincapié en ese hecho como si el tartamudeo fuera algo contagioso.

No salía demasiado pero tampoco se quedaba encerrado en casa como a su madre tanto el encantaba, ni siquiera el día que Henry Bowers le rompió el brazo sólo por el placer de ver el mundo arder pudo su madre hacer que se asustara del mundo como para querer vivir encerrado.

Desde los cuatro años, muy para pesar de su madre, Eddie supo que puede sobrevivir al dolor. Que no importa cuánto duela o cuánto cruja un hueso, o cuanto queme tu piel. Puedes vivir en el dolor y pasar sobre él. Le gustaría explicarle eso a su madre, pero Eddie no es lo suficientemente iluso como para creer que ella lo entendería.

Estudió como un loco, logró que hasta Bill fuera mucho más aplicado en sus materias porque tenía la desesperada meta de salir corriendo. Eddie no tenía las fuerzas de escapar por su cuenta y Bill lo entendía a la perfección, así que estudiaban como locos para al menos lograr la mitad de una beca en cualquier universidad lo suficientemente lejos para escapar de sus padres.

El hermano menor de Bill, Georgie, había tenido un accidente años atrás y ahora tenía problemas con su brazo izquierdo. No le impedía tener una vida normal pero sus padres estaban empeñados en tratarlo como a un inútil y culpar a Bill era la mejor vía de escape que había encontrado. Le ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo y no importaba lo mucho que éste se disculpara, aunque el accidente no había sido su culpa, sus padres habían perdido total interés en su persona.

Eddie era todo lo que Bill tenía y Bill era todo lo que tenía Eddie y estaban decididos a usarse como vía de escape todo lo que fuera posible. No era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero ambos estaban desesperados.

Por suerte, todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y para su último año de preparatoria, ambos tenían ya varias opciones viables de universidades donde les otorgarían una beca completa. Bill quería estudiar letras porque, aunque aún le era muy difícil comunicarse verbalmente, aunque el tartamudeo había mejorado bastante, era mucho mejor con las palabras escritas. Era un don nato quizás de años de estar pensando y pensando en qué decir y cómo decirlo. Eddie, por su parte, no había pensado demasiado en qué es lo que quería hacer, su mente era un constante “corre, corre, huye de aquí” que le llevó a escoger lo primer que pareció interesante, y eso eran las finanzas.

Eligieron una universidad en California, lo cual les parecía considerablemente alejado y que tenía dormitorios para los estudiantes a precios considerables que podían compartir si buscaban trabajos de medio tiempo.

Para su amigo no fue especialmente difícil, sus padres le dijeron que era su elección y no tocaron más el tema. Georgie, por su parte, no parecía nada contento con la idea, pero no es como que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Eddie, por su lado, fue otro cantar.

Su madre pegó el grito en el cielo, le acusó de ser un mal hijo, de querer abandonarla como le abandonaban todos, que la dejaría sola en el pueblo para que muriera olvidada. Amenazó una y mil veces con ella también mudarse a California, pero por una vez en su vida Eddie estaba decidido a no ceder. Había trabajado toda su vida para poder escapar y no iba a dejar que la necedad de su madre se interpusiera en todos sus planes. Le explicó, lo mejor que pudo, que no importaba si ella vivía a dos metros de la universidad, él seguiría viviendo con Bill y haría su propia vida de una buena vez.

Temió por cinco horribles segundos que su madre le rompiera las piernas y le atara a la cama para nunca dejarle ir, pero no fue así, por suerte. La mujer se resignó a perder la batalla, pero no abandonó nunca su mirada traicionada, durante los últimos meses de ese año escolar, como si con eso pudiera lograr persuadir a su hijo.

Bill también temió que Eddie al final cediera, pero Eddie ya estaba harto de su madre y la vida que llevaba. De sentirse frágil e inútil cuando era su propia madre quien lo había vuelto de esa manera.

Así que casi a finales de ese año y con los dieciocho recién cumplidos, Eddie abandonó a su madre y se mudó a California.

**3**

Eddie mentiría si no dijera que estaba aterrado. Había escapado del capullo de protección de su madre y se enfrentaba a un mundo nuevo no sólo porque era un estado y una ciudad completamente diferentes del pueblo en el que vivía, sino porque nunca se enfrentó de cara a la sociedad por su propia cuenta. Siempre estaba al resguardo de su madre o de Bill y ahora Eddie, por decisión propia, quería enfrentar todo solo. Y era aterrador. La gente nueva era aterradora, la ciudad nueva también lo era y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar le subidón de excitación que todo lo provocaba. Era como un niño pequeño en la feria, absorbiendo todo lo nuevo con sus ojos, su boca, su tacto y por donde pudiera. Quería empaparse de la libertad que estaba experimentando, pero al mismo tiempo se abrumaba con todo lo que estaba experimentando.

—Baja un poco el ritmo, Eddie —había advertido Bill, siempre siendo el ancla que lo mantenía en la tierra y Eddie recordó lo mucho que deseó por un tiempo que Bill fuera su alma gemela.

Al mismo tiempo, se alegraba que no fuera así. Por mucho que eran casi como hermanos, la dependencia que habían desarrollado el uno con el otro no era sana y los dos eran conscientes de eso.

Así que a pesar de vivir juntos y compartir muchas cosas del día a día, se distanciaron un poco. Bill se hizo amigo de un chico llamado Mike que tomaba un par de clases con él. Hizo muchos amigos más, por supuesto, Bill tenía el carisma para tener cientos de amigos si así lo deseaba, pero era un chico reservado al mismo tiempo y le gustaba intimar con poca gente. Eddie por su parte conoció a un chico llamado Ben, calmado y amable que se sentaba con él en casi todas las clases. Era guapo pero muy tímido así que encontraba en la tranquilidad de Eddie un buen refugió.

Y las cosas parecían ir bien, realmente todo iba de maravilla. Su madre no le dejaba solo por completo, era obvio. Le llamaba cada que podía y se enfadaba muchísimo si Eddie no contestaba al primer timbre, no importaba que éste le explicara que debía atender sus clases.

Insistía de vez en cuando ir a vivir con él o hacerle una visita, pero Eddie salía por la tangente y no le dejaba tocar nunca el tema. Le preocupaba que estuviera trabajando en una cafetería, donde según ella podían pasarle cosas horribles, pero a Eddie le encantaba su nuevo trabajo y en especial su compañero de turno, Stan, quien hablaba de pájaros todo el maldito día como si Eddie pudiera entender la mitad de lo que decía. Sin embargo, tenía un humor ácido y una sonrisa brillante que hacía sentir a Eddie seguro con el mundo y no necesitaba que su madre viniera arruinarle eso.

Terminó el primer año de universidad sin inconvenientes. No fue de vuelta a Derry, el pueblo donde había nacido, porque tenía trabajo y porque no deseaba volver. No se salvó de la semana que su madre se tomó de vacaciones para visitarle. Por suerte, en casa de unos familiares que vivían relativamente cerca. Bill ni siquiera hablaba demasiado con sus padres y pocos deseos tenía también de volver. Incitó a Georgie para que le visitara, aunque sabía muy bien que sus padres no lo permitirían. El sentimiento de culpa que su mejor amigo cargaba por haber abandonado a su hermano era una herida sangrante en su corazón, pero ambos sabían que era para mejor. Hasta que no sanaran sus heridas ninguno de los dos podía volver.

El segundo año inició tan rápido como el primero acabó. Aunque la ciudad donde vive ahora no es mucho más grande que Derry, el ritmo de vida es muy diferente. Acelerado y sin pausas, lo cual contrasta terriblemente en un pueblo calmado como en donde nació. No tenía tregua ni un minuto en su trabajo o en sus estudios y eso le parecía perfecto, si tenía menos tiempo para pensar, siempre era ganancia.

Entonces tuvo que llegar Bill.

—¡Encontré a mi alma gemela! —gritó una tarde después de clase. Eddie tenía el día libre y Bill debía llegar corriendo a casa para prepararse para su turno en la editorial donde era ayudante y practicante de un columnista apático que poco le enseñaba a su amigo.

—¿Qué? —fue la mejor pregunta que se le ocurrió a Eddie en ese momento.

—¡Es hermoso! —continuó chillando Bill, tirando de su ropa para darse un baño rápido, poco importándole si Eddie lo miraba en pelotas—. Cabello rizado y hermoso, y tiene una sonrisa que… ¡Joder, Eddie! Prende el calentón de agua… te decía, es hermoso y dolió de cojones. Comprendo porqué tu madre se volvió loca cuando se tatuaron tus palabras en el brazo.

Aunque Eddie entendía perfectamente las palabras, nunca dejaba de estar ligeramente asombrado por el gran avance en su tartamudez. Si alguien le escuchara ahora, pocos creerían lo mal que se ponía de niño si estaba nervioso. Era imposible arrancarle las palabras y ahora, Eddie necesitaba que bajara un poco el ritmo para poder entenderle.

—¿Okey? ¿Y qué te dijo? —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, ignorando la parte del calentador.

—Que si lo quería grande o chico —canturreó alegremente Bill, su voz gorgojeante por el agua antes de cerrar la llave.

—¿Disculpa? —Eddie no entiende cuándo fue él quien perdió la habilidad del habla, pero necesitaba que Bill se concentrara más en desarrollar la historia, lo que era estúpido porque es generalmente él quien puede desarrollar una buena historia. Supone que es la emoción—. Ve más lento gran Bill.

—Sí, lo siento. Fui al café donde trabajas, sabes que nunca había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarte porque nuestros horarios siempre chocan, y olvidé que hoy era tu día libre, así que adiós café gratis —dijo Bill apresuradamente mientras se ponía ropa de nueva cuenta, ignorando el “¿Disculpa?” muy indignado de Eddie—. Entonces sólo me acerqué a la caja y dije “café con poca azúcar y mucha leche, gracias” y él dijo “¿Lo quieres grande o chico?” y luego ese horrible dolor. Horrible Eddie, no puedo creer que soportaras eso con cuatro años.

—¿Stan? —masculló Eddie, incrédulo por las palabras de Bill. Las únicas personas que deben estar de turno ese día debe ser la dueña del local, una señora llamada Maggie de casi cincuenta años y que ya tiene a su alma gemela o Stan, quien dice que nunca ha buscado realmente.

—Sí —la sonrisa de Bill es casi cegadora—. Había visto las fotos que posteas con él y pensé que era lindo, pero nunca imaginé… —niega con la cabeza y lanza una mirada soñadora a la nada—. Parecía algo asustado. Supongo que yo también lo estaba y no son las mejores frases que uno puede tener grabadas porque, ¿en serio? Lo mío da a muchas interpretaciones, pero creo que es original, al menos.

Eddie intenta procesar la información, pero es demasiado increíble como para decir algo al respecto.

—Saldremos mañana que es su día libre —Bill mira el reloj en su muñeca y su mueca feliz se vuelve una preocupada—. Debo irme, hablamos más tarde.

Y así como el torbellino que entró, se fue.

Eddie no puede creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño.

Se siente un poco contrariado, Bill ha sido su mejor amigo toda la vida y Stan se ha ganado en el último año un pedacito de su corazón como un buen amigo, al igual que Ben y otros chicos de la facultad, pero en el intento que han hecho Bill y él de alejarse un poco nunca mezclaron demasiado sus amistades. Eddie ha saludado de vez en cuando a Mike si ve a Bill por la universidad y éste hace lo mismo con Ben, ninguno intentando adentrarse demasiado en la vida del otro por el momento. Bill incluso siempre pone excusas para no ir a la cafetería donde trabaja, aunque él siempre diga que sus horarios chocan no es realmente cierto, pero Eddie no le reprocha nada de eso porque cree que es lo mejor.

Sin embargo, ahora una parte del mundo de Eddie y de Bill va a volver a mezclarse porque de ninguna maldita forma él dejaría de ser amigo de Stan y sabe la gran ilusión que siempre ha tenido Bill por encontrar a su alma gemela. Ha escrito cosas muy cursis al respecto en su primer año de universidad y desde mucho más atrás. No es que sea extraño, después de la conducta de sus padres para con él, Eddie supone que Bill está buscando aceptación por otros lados. Espera de todo corazón que las cosas marchen bien porque Stan, a pesar de su carácter calmado y humor negro tampoco la ha pasado muy bien.

Se pregunta si tener un alma gemela es sinónimo de compartir traumas infantiles.

Espera que no.

**4**

—Eddie…

—Ya dije que no.

—Por favor, Edd…

—Bill, no puedes llevar a Stan a una cita en el mismo lugar donde trabaja, piensa un poco por favor.

Bill había regresado bastante tarde esa noche, pero Eddie aún se encontraba despierto, no sólo por el remolino de emociones en su interior, sino porque debía estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban. Su mejor amigo le había dicho que pensaba llevar a Stan a la cafetería donde ambos trabajaban ya que aún parecía bastante renuente en querer conocer a Bill y sentía que si estaba en un lugar que le causara confort, con personas que conocía, las cosas fluirían mejor.

A Eddie, claro, le parecía una estupidez por parte de ambos. Había recibido una llamada de Stan, muy alterado poco después de que Bill se había marchado al trabajo.

—Eddie —comenzó el chico, le temblaba un poco la voz, aunque quería parecer calmado.

—Hola Stan —saludo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Los dos sabían que Eddie ya sabía del asunto, pero Eddie definitivamente no sería el primero en ceder.

—¿A qué hora comienza tu turno mañana? —Eddie no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante la pregunta. Stan conoce perfectamente sus horarios. Conoce los horarios de trabajo de todos en la cafetería y no necesita estar preguntando quién tiene cuál turno si se necesita hacer un cambio. Ni siquiera necesita buscar en la agenda de empleados para buscar el número y llamarles. Stan es muy bueno recordando cosas. Y huyendo de ellas.

—A la misma hora de siempre de los jueves, ¿necesitas hacer un cambio? —Y espera que la respuesta sea no, porque si Stan quiere cambiar turno con él para trabajar mañana tendrá que advertirle que a Bill no le importará estar ahí sentado ocho horas observándole.

A Bill le había gustado una chica en secundaria llamada Beverly. Era una chica hermosa de cabello rojo fuego e impresionantes ojos azules. No era el alma gemela de Bill, ambos lo sabían, pero a veces no se puede evitar la atracción. Sin embargo, Bill podía pasar horas observándola mientras escribía poemas sobre ella y dibujaba su perfil en servilletas en la hora del almuerzo. A Eddie le daba un poco de nauseas lo fuerte que golpeaba el amor a su amigo.

Luego fue Audra durante la preparatoria, con quien sí salió durante un par de meses. Seguían sin ser almas gemelas, pero Bill es un gran soñador que cree que el amor lo puede todo. Excepto que Audra encontró a su alma gemela y despachó a Bill sin mucha ceremonia, diciéndole que era obvio que lo suyo era temporal. Fue amable con sus palabras, sin embargo, continuó siendo un golpe duro para Bill, quien pasaba horas también observando el perfil de la chica, alabando su figura y su ternura y cuanta cosa cursi pasara por su cabeza.

Que Audra y Beverly tuvieran un gran parecido es algo que Eddie nunca mencionó. Por eso le preocupaba un poco ahora las cosas con Stan. No quería que Bill viviera sólo con la idea de estar con él porque era su alma gemela, sino porque realmente le gustara. Stan era de ese pensamiento y lo pondría tan difícil que Eddie presagiaba el peligro sin dudar.

—Oh dios, Eddie… —masculla Stan al fin, después de un largo silencio entre los dos. Eddie no hace una pequeña danza de la victoria. Para nada—. Cuando hablabas de Bill no pensé que fuera tan… tan…

—¿Persistente?

—Guapo… —concluye Stan, tomando a Eddie con la guardia baja. No se veía venir esa—. ¿Cómo alguien como él puede ser mi alma gemela? ¿Me has visto? Va a salir corriendo cuando sepa de mi pasatiempo favorito.

—Stan —suspira Eddie, porque no puede creer que sus amigos son idiotas—. Bill no es así. Él amará que le hables por horas de tus cosas favoritas así que, por favor, pasa tú también horas escuchando de sus cosas favoritas.

—¿Y si sólo le gusto por ser su alma gemela? ¿Y si siente que es alguna especie de obligación? ¿Y si…?

—¡Stan! ¡Basta! —Eddie comienza a sentir el principio de una migraña latirle en la cabeza—. No sé qué tan cierto sea, pero él dijo que en las fotos que he subido de nosotros dos le parecías lindo. Algo debe significar, ¿no crees? —espera calmarlo con esa información de algún modo.

—Sí, sí… claro —ambos se quedan callados durante unos minutos de nuevo, Eddie sin saber cómo cortar para seguir con sus estudios—. Le diré que mañana vayamos a la cafetería para poder charlar, no puedo hacer esto solo —dice Stan finalmente. Eddie no puede evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¡No te estaba preguntando! —masculla el chico antes de cortar.

Eddie se replantea esa amistad.

Y ahora Bill le dice que está de acuerdo con el plan de Stan porque no quiere asustarlo demasiado y necesita que se relaje un poco en su presencia. Eddie insiste en que es una mala idea.

Pero nadie le escucha, por supuesto.

—¿Sabes qué? —dice al fin, cansado de toda la situación—. Hagan lo que quieran —y se retira a dormir.

**5**

Eddie comienza su turno el día siguiente de forma tranquila. Lleva tarjetas con resúmenes de los temas que debe aprender para los próximos exámenes y poder repasar la información en sus ratos libres. Es un jueves muy tranquilo, pero sabe que le durará poco. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando ve a Bill pararse fuera de la puerta del local y mirar para todos lados. Echa un vistazo al interior y saluda a Eddie con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, para después hacerle un par de señas que, aunque no tienen ningún sentido, Eddie sabe lo que significa, así que responde negando con la cabeza. No, Stan no ha llegado.

Bill luce ligeramente desilusionado y Eddie se sentiría mal sino supiera que su amigo está quince minutos antes de la hora indicada y Stan debe aún estar lidiando con sus ataques de pánico. Sin embargo, sabe que irá, nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo así a nadie, mucho menos al que se supone es su alma gemela.

Tal como lo pensó, diez minutos después puede ver como un chico alto y delgado va jalando a Stan del brazo y de un empujón suave pero firme, lo tira en brazos de Bill.

—Amigo —escucha decir al chico desconocido, abriendo la puerta del local y caminando hacia adentro—, es sólo una cita, no tu boda. Tuve que arrástralo todo el camino hasta acá. No creerás lo que… —continúa parloteando al tiempo que Bill y Stan, los dos bastante abochornados, le siguen dentro del local. Las palabras del joven se cortan cuando sus ojos hacen contacto con Eddie.

Hay un silencio tenso por unos segundos y Eddie está a punto de preguntarle, de mala manera, qué carajos le ve cuando lo escucha.

—¡Oh! —exclama el chico y Eddie puede escuchar claramente como Stan masculla un “detente, Richie” que es ignorado por completo—. Oh dios, sigues siendo muy, muy bonito —dice el tal Richie, invadiendo el espacio personal de Eddie quien, de forma involuntaria, se lleva la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo, sintiendo el recuerdo del dolor picarle la piel.

Eddie no puede decir nada porque, ahora que lo mira de cerca, es exactamente igual a hace más de quince años. Son tantísimos años, pero los anteojos de culo de botella siguen ahí, haciendo que los ojos del tal Richie se vean aterradoramente grandes. Su piel sigue siendo pálida y de apariencia suave, el cabello salvaje e indomable en su cabeza tiene rulos por los cuales a Eddie no le molestaría pasar los dedos una y otra vez.

—¡Compórtate, Richie! —regaña Stan al chico, tomándole del brazo para alejarlo de Eddie.

El único callado a parte del mismo Eddie es Bill, muy buen conocedor de las palabras en el brazo de Eddie.

—Eddie —comienza Bill, acercándose a su amigo en lo que los otros dos chicos discuten.

Pero Eddie necesita, necesita de verdad, pensar antes de hablar. Han pasado quince años, y ha olvidado mucho de aquellos años en su niñez, principalmente porque quiere olvidar todos esos recuerdos, sin embargo, Richie –joder, no puede creer lo asombroso que es al fin conocer su nombre- es algo que siempre ha estado con él, tatuado en su piel y aunque no lo ama y no sabe qué tanto podrá llegar a hacerlo, fue el primero en mostrarle a Eddie que puede vivir a pesar del dolor. Que puede soportar mucho a pesar de que su madre intentó doblegarlo.

Así que, de alguna forma debe regresarle el favor, debe pensar cuidadosamente qué decir y que ese recuerdo siempre esté con Richie.

Pero no puede pensar en nada, no con tres pares de ojos viéndolo de forma tan fija, no con los nervios tan a flor de piel y la boca tan seca.

—Tú también sigues siendo muy bonito —es lo que escapa de sus labios, porque no puede pensar en nada más y porque sabe, de alguna forma, que eso era lo que quería responderle a Richie tantos años atrás.

Hay un momento de incredulidad en todos, nadie sabe qué decir y Richie está a punto de abrir de nuevo la boca para decir, a consideración de Stan, alguna estupidez. Pero todo lo que sale de su boca es un grito agudo, Richie apretando su antebrazo izquierdo y acuclillándose en el piso mientras el momento pasa. Stan, el más cercano a él, se acerca asustado hasta que la compresión le golpea de pronto.

—¿Qué…? —pregunta a medias, mirando de Bill a Eddie y viceversa.

—Oh, hombre —masculla Richie con la voz entre cortada, Eddie saliendo de su estupor y acercándose a los otros tres para saber cómo está Richie. Sabe que no es nada que no se puede soportar a pesar del dolor, pero sigue sin ser una experiencia demasiado agradable.

No puede ni preguntar si se encuentra bien cuando una mano le jala hasta el piso, casi tumbándole sobre Richie y a éste mismo quedar cara a cara con él.

—Siempre lo supe —termina Richie antes de besar a Eddie.

Maggie, callada y a la expectativa de la situación, decide que es momento de intervenir.


	2. Chapter 2

**6**

Richie nació y vivió parte de su infancia en Derry. Sus padres eran de ahí y parecían creer que ahí morirían. Un día, sin embargo, a su padre le ofrecieron la oportunidad de un mejor trabajo en California y los planes de mudanza fueron inevitables.

No es que a Richie le importara, tenía cuatro años y no muchos amigos. Era inquieto y revoltoso, nunca se callaba y generalmente decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. A sus compañeros y maestros eso no les hacía demasiada gracia, por lo cual pasaba gran parte de su tiempo escolar solo.

Su madre lo llevaba al parque de vez en cuando para “quemar energía” y Richie amaba eso. Correr, brincar y saltar por todos los juegos era de sus actividades favoritas.

Hasta que un día lo vio. Era un niño pequeño, balanceándose sobre los columpios de forma triste. Richie lo había visto un par de veces jugar en la caja de arena pero nunca se había acercado. Últimamente sólo lo veía mirar melancólicamente a los juegos sin hacer nada más que estar sentado en los columpios. A veces pasaban muchísimos días sin verle.

Así que aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse, pero entre más cerca estaba, mejor podía verle y Richie nunca había visto un niño tan bonito como ese. Su cabello pulcramente peinado, la piel pálida que hacia juego con su cabello castaño. Una camisa tipo polo y unos shorts que dejaban ver las delgadas y perfectas piernas, sin herida alguna. Richie estaba lleno de moretones y costras, pero este niño parecía una delicada muñeca de porcelana, como las que colecciona su mamá, pero sin los ojos aterradores. De hecho, cuando el niño levantó la mirada y le vio con sus bonitos ojos café, Richie no se pudo detener de abrir la boca. No es como si en algún momento, aunque quisiera, se hubiera podido detener.

—Eres muy, muy bonito —fue lo primero que pudo decir y se deleitó con el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del niño pequeño, quien parecía a punto de decir algo.

Sin embargo, ese algo nunca fue dicho, sólo un agudo grito salió de sus labios mientras se agarraba el brazo con fuerza. Richie no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si tocarlo era una buena idea. No pudo pensar en nada qué hacer cuando una mole gigante, presumiblemente una mujer, corrió hasta los dos vociferando cosas que Richie no alcanzaba a entender, más concentrado en el pequeño niño que seguía gritando y llorando de dolor.

Sintió sus propias lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas al tiempo que su madre se acercaba y le tomaba del brazo.

—¡Espere! —gritó su madre una vez, pero el niño y la enorme señora habían desaparecido.

Años después Richie entendió que ese chico era su alma gemela. Pero él ya estaba en California.

**7**

No lo entendió rápido, ni siquiera pensó en ese sucedo a detalle durante los siguientes años. Ni siquiera su madre, quien sospechaba la situación, traía el tema a colación.

Richie sabía lo básico sobre las almas gemelas y el tatuaje que aparece como primeras palabras que se dicen, pero no es algo que ligue a un incidente de cuando tenía cuatro años. No al menos hasta que ve a una pareja encontrarse por primera vez y contemplar la escena. Son un par de chicas en una heladería cerca de su casa. Richie tiene catorce años y puede ver y escuchar claramente como una dice:

—Un vaso muy grande sabor chicle, por favor —hay una bonita sonrisa en sus labios, quizás por la ilusión del helado, pero Richie lo duda porque la otra chica le está dirigiendo una sonrisa igual de soñadora.

Antes de poder formular alguna palabra, la chica del mostrador suelta un agudo grito y se toma el brazo con fuerza. Richie de verdad sabe la teoría de todo el asunto, pero nunca había visto frente a frente la escena. O al menos nunca cree haberlo visto. Pero ese momento le trae a la mente el recuerdo del pequeño niño bien peinado y de rodillas perfectas. Recuerda su grito y el cómo llevó su mano derecha hasta el brazo izquierdo, como si algo ahí le estuviera lastimando. Diez años después Richie lo recuerda con una claridad tan abrumadora que no puede evitar las lágrimas.

—¿Lo supiste en ese momento? —le pregunta Richie a su madre esa noche, después de contarle lo escena de la tarde.

Maggie, su madre, podría hacerse la desentendida, preguntarle de qué está hablando. Pero sabe que su hijo no es ningún idiota y aún puede ver brillar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sí —responde su madre en un suspiro apenado—. Ya casi nos íbamos a mudar, pero intenté hablar con la madre del niño sobre ese asunto, aunque eran demasiado jóvenes para poner esa presión sobre ustedes… pero esa… esa mujer —escupe casi con odio, poco propio de ella—. Me dijo que no nos acercáramos nunca. Lo siento Richie, de verdad lo intenté.

Por supuesto que Richie no pone nada de culpa sobre su madre, sabe que algunas cosas son inevitables. También cree que si tienes un alma gemela es por algo, no importa lo difícil que lo pongas las personas, están destinados y se encontraran cuando el momento correcto llegue. Lo sabe, en su corazón lo sabe, pero no evita la desazón que le embarga.

Los años siguen pasando, sin embargo. Richie conoce gente a lo largo de los años, incluso tiene un mejor amigo llamado Stan que con el tiempo comienza a trabajar en la cafetería que su madre abrió cerca de la universidad donde terminará estudiando. Sale con algunas personas durante eso tiempo, pero nada demasiado serio. Richie no recuerda exactamente el rostro del pequeño niño que es su alma gemela, pero tiene una parte importante en su corazón y no puede esperar el día de volver a encontrarle. Incluso a planeado viajar a Derry para buscarlo debajo de las piedras si es necesario.

Son puros planes, por supuesto, porque la edad adulta comienza a consumirlo, el tiempo de la universidad y el trabajo de medio tiempo en una radio local no le dejan pensar demasiado. Su madre y Stan le reprochan que ya no pasa tiempo con ellos en la cafetería, pero a Richie le gustaría que entendieran que no tiene ni tiempo para él mismo como para intentar hacer tiempo para otras personas. Ve a sus padres de vez en cuando en casa y sus días libres trata de pasarlos con Stan o algunos otros amigos, pero nunca pensó que todo eso sería agobiante.

—Ha entrado un chico nuevo a trabajar —comenta Stan distraídamente poco más de medio año de haber comenzado con los estudios universitarios.

—Tiene casi seis meses trabajando ahí, no acaba de entrar —corrige Richie, ya que su madre siempre lo mantiene al tanto de los nuevos trabajadores.

—Sí bueno —se encoge de hombros su amigo, restándole importancia—. El tiempo es relativo.

Richie no agrega más que un rodeo de ojos y continua con su tarea. Stan se encarga de que no se distraiga demasiado mientras está en ello y no tocan el tema de nuevo. Ambos estudian carreras diferentes y conocen a mucha gente diferente, incluida la gente en la cafetería o en el trabajo de Richie. Ambos han pensado en mudarse juntos a un departamento, pero también saben que es muy cómodo seguir viviendo con sus padres a pesar de las miles de reglas que incluye esa comodidad.

No vuelven a tocar el tema durante un largo rato. Richie ve distraídamente una foto del chico en cuestión en la cuenta de Facebook de Stan, pero está algo borrosa. Hay un brillo familiar al que no le presta la suficiente atención porque se acercan los exámenes finales y hay otras prioridades.

A finales del primer año universitario, Richie y Stan rentan un pequeño apartamento juntos. Stan tuvo una pelea realmente fuerte con su padre y considera que es el mejor momento para independizarse. Richie no tiene ninguna necesidad, pero es su mejor amigo y no puede dejarlo solo.

—No necesito que vivas conmigo —refunfuña Stan cuando Richie anuncia que vivirá con él, sin preguntarle su opinión.

—Claro que lo necesitas —es la respuesta que obtiene y Stan sabiamente decide no argumentar nada más.

Todo iba bien. Hasta que Bill apareció.

**8**

Richie está presente en la cafetería cuando sucede. Es una de las raras tardes donde tiene oportunidad de ir. Generalmente sólo tiene tiempo de pasar por las mañanas, muy deprisa, tomar un café y salir corriendo a clases. Stan siempre tiene los turnos de la tarde porque estudia en las mañanas y es la razón por la que se veían poco antes de vivir juntos. Es la razón por la que Richie sólo conoce al personal matutino. Esperaba poder conocer al chico que le está quitando el puesto de mejor amigo de Stan, pero resultó ser su día libre. No evita que esté ahí gorroneando un poco de café y panecillos gratis.

El chico que entre es alto, muy alto y de cabello castaño casi rubio. Tiene la piel clara y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Richie definitivamente no le está repasando el trasero. No hay pruebas de ello.

—Café con poca azúcar y mucha leche, gracias —es la orden rápida y concisa que da el chico, con una sonrisa cegadora en los labios que hacen ruborizar a Stan como quinceañera, Richie es testigo y lo usará en su contra en un futuro.

—¿Lo quieres grande o chico? —agrega Stan rápidamente, intentando cubrir su bochorno y lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Richie, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Richie definitivamente iba a agregar algo a esa pregunta antes de que Stan y el otro chico comenzaran a gritar sujetando ambos su brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

Stan se derrumba sobre la barra, varias lágrimas saltando por sus ojos mientras su mano derecha aprieta con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo. El chico alto y medio rubio está acuclillado en el suelo, intentando sofocar el grito apretando los labios con fuerza. Es un momento rápido, que, así como llega, termina.

—Santa mierda —es Richie el primero en agregar algo a la situación. Escucha claramente a su madre salir de la cocina y a los demás clientes acercarse al par de chicos que se miran con algo de horror.

Lo siguiente que sabe Richie es que Bill, como si ha presentado de forma apresurada, es un torbellino de preguntas sobre Stan.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Stan… Yo…

—Yo soy Bill, ¿qué edad tienes? —interrumpe el chico.

—Diecinueve, pero… —intenta de nuevo Stan.

—Oh rayos, eres muy lindo. Eddie me ha hablado un montón de ti —continua Bill sin tregua, los ojos le brillan de entusiasmo.

—¿Eddie? ¿Pero qué…?

—Chicos —es Maggie, la madre de Richie, quien interrumpe esta vez—. ¿Por qué no toman asiento y charlan un poco? Les llevaré algo de café y así no estorban a la gente.

Sólo hasta ese momento ambos chicos se dan cuenta de la pequeña fila de personas que está detrás de Bill, aunque ninguno de ellos parece especialmente molesto. Cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran es casi fascinante ver cómo se desarrollan los eventos.

Ambos lucen algo apenados y Stan guía a Bill hasta una de las mesas, lo suficientemente alejada de Richie para que éste no husmee en sus asuntos.

—Richie, ayúdame por favor —dice su madre con una sonrisa que no da opción a negarse al pedido.

Por mucho que a Richie le gustaría husmear más en lo que esos dos hablarán, no puede dejar sola a su madre y aunque poco o nada ha ayudado en la cafetería en el último año, durante la preparatoria fue uno de los mejores baristas, así que desempolva su talento y se pone manos a la obra.

**9**

Stan llega a la hora acostumbrada esa noche. Retomó su turno una vez que Bill salió de la cafetería con una sonrisa boba en los labios y Richie pudo ser libre de las garras de su madre. No quiso tocar el tema y le dijo que hablarían cuando llegara a casa. Pero todo lo que hace Stan al entrar a casa es tirar sus cosas al sofá, cosa que nunca hace siento tan prolijo, y sacar rápidamente su celular.

—Eddie —dice en un tono tan calmado que, si Richie no leyera el ataque de pánico en su rostro en ese momento, se lo creería.

No pode mucha atención a la llamada, pero se siente muy ofendido al ver que su supuesto mejor amigo pasa totalmente de él y habla con alguien más sobre el encuentro de su alma gemela. Luego recuerda que Bill es amigo de Eddie y aunque sigue sintiéndose ligeramente celoso al respecto, le deja terminar su llamada.

—¿Y bien? —dice una vez Stan termina la llamada, logrando captar que verá al chico en cuestión el día de mañana en su lugar de trabajo.

—Quiero morir —masculla Stan, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Amigo, es tu alma gemela, ¿qué puede salir mal?

—¡Todo puede salir mal! ¿Qué no lo viste? —cuestiona Stan un poco alterado—. Es tan… tan… —hace un movimiento errático con las manos, como si eso significara algo para Richie.

—¿Guapo, caliente, follable? —ignora la mala mirada que le dirige Stan—. No soy ciego, tienes suerte, no sé por qué entras en pánico.

—¿Y me has visto a mí? —señala todo su cuerpo con sus manos, como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente al asunto.

—Claro que sí Stan, y también te he visto desnudo varias veces…

—En contra de mi voluntad —agrega su amigo, muy indignado.

—Y puedo decirte —continua Richie, como si la interrupción no existiera—. Que aun con ropa, ese tal Bill también dio una buena ojeada al material y le gustó lo que vio.

—No soy ningún objeto, Richie.

—No, por eso mismo lo digo. Eres su alma gemela, eso debe significar algo. Ve y conócelo para que sepas por qué.

Stan sabe muy bien que Richie siempre ha sido de la creencia de que las almas gemelas son almas gemelas por algo, no por simple casualidad. Que siempre hay un significado más profundo detrás de todo ello. También sabe que conoce los miedos e inseguridades de Stan, el miedo de que una persona esté con él sólo porque el destino así lo trazó y odio con el alma esa idea.

—Sí, sí, mañana…

—Mañana será un gran día —intenta animar nuevamente Richie, aunque no está muy seguro de conseguirlo.

**10**

Richie tiene que pasar dos horas viendo ir y venir a Stan por el apartamento buscando qué ponerse. Generalmente el chico siempre intenta verse bien e ir pulcramente vestido pero el día de hoy es como si ni siquiera se sintiera a gusto en su propia piel. Se ha cambiado de ropa aproximadamente cinco veces y Richie cree que si lo hace una vez más se volverá loco.

—Cualquier cosa servirá, te lo aseguro —intenta tranquilizar de nuevo Richie, pero Stan está demasiado metido en su propio pánico como para ponerle atención.

—No puede ser cualquier cosa, ¿qué pensará de mí?

—Pensará que eres su alma gemela y que es un chico muy afortunado.

—No sé si es una buena idea —continua Stan, quedándose quieto frente a su armario.

—¿Conoces la historia de mi alma gemela? —pregunta Richie después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dice o hace algo.

—la conozco —asiente su amigo, dándose la vuelta para poder mirar a Richie, quien está tirado en la cama de Stan con la mirada ausente en el techo.

—¿Y realmente quieres dejar ir la oportunidad sin saber qué pudo haber pasado con los dos?

—No, claro que no —niega Stan fervientemente, girándose de nuevo en el armario y rebuscando en él.

Sin embargo, tiene que pasar otra media hora para que Stan no se odie lo suficiente a sí mismo para decidir salir al fin del departamento.

—Sino nos vamos ahora llegarás tarde, ¿quieres dejarlo esperando? —señala Richie mirando el reloj. Viven relativamente cerca de la cafetería, pero si tiene que ir tirando de Stan todo el camino, puede ser un largo camino.

—¡Claro que no! Pero…

—¡Entonces vámonos! —Interrumpe Richie, tomando sus cosas y jalando a Stan del brazo.

—¿Por qué vienes tú también? —cuestiona Stan sin poder demasiada resistencia, aunque tampoco luciendo demasiado feliz.

—Soy el encargado de que no salgas corriendo. A parte, ¿creías que me perdería este momento? Claro que no amigo.

—Sólo quieres ver cómo me avergüenzo a mí mismo frente a todos y fracaso miserablemente con Bill —agrega Stan de forma agría.

Richie detiene sus pasos y voltea a ver a su mejor amigo.

—Claro que no, quiero ver cómo triunfas en esto, como todo en la vida, y sales adelante con un chico súper guapo a tu lado. Dijiste que tu amigo Eddie te ha hablado maravillas de él, que parece ser que no tiene un maldito desperfecto y si fuera humanamente posible el tipo cagaría bombones. Así que quiero ver que las cosas te vayan de maravilla y al fin folles como tanto te hace falta.

—¡No tienes que ser tan vulgar!

—No, pero la idea no te molesta.

No, no le molesta.

**11**

Richie y Stan se asoman por una de las esquinas que da a la cafetería. Los dos pueden ver cómo Bill ya está frente a la puerta, luciendo nervioso y adorable a pesar de su tamaño. Richie puede ver de cerca el rubor naciente en las mejillas de Stan y no puede evitar rodar los ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor —masculla antes de tomar el brazo de Stan y jalarlo hasta el otro chico, quien los ve acercarse un poco desubicado.

—Acá, todo tuyo —dice Richie empujando a Stan a los brazos de Bill, quien rápidamente lo atrapa para evitar que caiga, aunque Richie no usó demasiada fuerza—. Amigo —continua mientras se dirige a la entrada de la cafetería y abre la puerta—, es sólo una cita, no tu boda. Tuve que arrastrarlo todo el camino hasta acá. No creerás lo que… —intenta seguir con su parloteo, pero se interrumpe cuando sus ojos se encuentran con el chico detrás del mostrador.

Han pasado muchos años, muchísimos en realidad, y Richie en general tiene muy mala memoria para las caras y los nombres de las personas que no frecuenta regularmente. Pero hay algo en ese cabello castaño bien peinado que le llama la atención. La piel pálida y de apariencia suave. Los ojos grandes y color miel que le observan con duda y algo de molestia. Recuerda vagamente las fotos de Stan, pero ahora que está frente a frente puede recordarlo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Las lágrimas calientes aun queman en sus mejillas después de ver a esa voluptuosa mujer llevarse al niño al que tantas ganas tenía de hablarle. También las lágrimas calientes cuando entendió lo que era ese niño para él y el cual estaba ahora muy lejos de él.

En fotos quizás no pero ahora está seguro, podría reconocer a ese pequeño niño donde fuera una vez lo tuviera frente a él.

—¡Oh! —masculla Richie, caminando rápidamente hasta el mostrador. Ignora la voz de Stan pidiéndole que se detenga, porque Stan ya no importa en este momento. Sólo importan ese par de ojos que no se alejan de él ni un solo instante—. Oh dios —continua Richie todo lo cerca que el mostrador le permite—, sigues siendo muy, muy bonito —dice porque es lo primero que viene a su mente y porque necesita que el chico entienda, que algo en él comprenda quién es Richie.

Ve a Eddie, porque ahora sabe su nombre y puede saborearlo cuanto quiera, llevar instintivamente su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo y Richie se deleita con el movimiento porque Eddie, lo sabe, sabe quién es él y sus ojos se vuelven imposiblemente grandes por el asombro.

—¡Compórtate, Richie! —exclama Stan jalándole del brazo, pero no logra que Richie se aleje demasiado, no podrá lograrlo ahora que al fin Richie ha encontrado lo que tanto había buscado.

Escucha como Bill se acerca un poco a ellos murmurando el nombre de Eddie con un tono de preocupación, pero ninguno de los dos les pone la suficiente atención a sus amigos, están centrados sólo en ellos, es su momento y Richie cree fervientemente que nada ni nadie podría arruinar ese momento.

Entonces, al fin, parece que Eddie despierta de un sueño.

—Tú también sigues siendo muy bonito —escapa en un murmullo de entre los labios de Eddie. Su voz es suave y calmada, casi tímida. Sus ojos brillan emocionados y Richie está a punto de saltar sobre sus labios antes de que un lacerante dolor le atraviese el brazo izquierdo.

No puede creer lo doloroso que es sentir cómo las palabras se forman en su brazo, como si miles de agujas calientes se enterraran ahí para formar las palabras. Le aterra pensar que Eddie tuvo que soportar eso a la edad de cuatro años y entiende un poco su reacción de aquel tiempo.

Termina de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo con fuerte deseando desesperadamente que el dolor termine de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de al fin poder experimentarlo.

No puede negar la envidia que sintió al ver a Stan y Bill tener su momento. Hubo ocasiones donde perdió la esperanza de volver a ver a Eddie, de siquiera saber su nombre, resignado a una vida en solitario. Pero ahora necesitaba que el dolor pasara y poder concentrarse en lo importante: Eddie.

Puede escuchar a Stan acercarse a él porque nunca dejará de ser su mejor amigo y preocuparse por él.

—Oh, hombre —masculla a través de la bruma del dolor, sintiendo que va menguando de a poco. Siente más que ver a Eddie acercarse a él y no puede evitar tomar su brazo y tirar de él hasta quedar frente a frente, disfrutando del sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo en su mirada—. Siempre lo supe —dice antes de estúpidamente lanzarse a los labios de Eddie como tanto había soñado, aunque nunca pudo darle una forma exacta a la persona en sus sueños.

Su madre, como siempre, decide que es oportuno interrumpir al fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y sólo queda la parte final. 
> 
> Qieda aclarar que esto ya lo estoy haciendo más que nada para mi querida Nev. Ni siquiera sé porqué me esforzaba para alguien más así que olviden que esto es para algún intercambio, alv con eso mailobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuantinuará
> 
> *Matenme*


End file.
